


We Can Be Heroes

by GluttonyBiscuits



Series: Reaper76 Week 2019 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabe is a comfortable pillow, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SEP-era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluttonyBiscuits/pseuds/GluttonyBiscuits
Summary: For Reaper76 Week 2019, the first community event I'm participating in ^^'Jack woke up from a PTSD nightmare and Gabe's shoulder is apparently a soft pillow.





	We Can Be Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh jesus I hope I'm doing this right haha,,,
> 
> My entire contribution for this event will be fic-centric, so you won't be seeing any art from me for this week lol
> 
> The prompts for R76 Week can be found [right here](http://reaper-76-week.tumblr.com/post/182004254761/reaper76-week-prompts)

We can be **Heroes** | SEP  
Screams, blood and crying. He never wanted this to happen. Why did the simulations sound so realistic? The screams just won't stop. It's ringing in his ears, and blood covered his pale hands. He felt like he was falling.  
Falling.

Falling. .

 

falling. . .

Jack shot up from his vividly real nightmare, his cheap bed sheets covered in his sweat. The distant sound of gunfire rang in his ears and the pressure of his gun's recoil still evident on his calloused palms. He could still smell the distinct metallic scent in his nostrils and felt bile rise up his tight throat. The blonde shook his head slightly to keep his head straight and looked up. His gaze fixed upon hazel brown irises filled with worry, along with his entire facial expression radiating concern for the blonde. Jack's roommate was on the floor reading one of those gossip magazines he brought from home. The other male's elbows were propped up in front of him and he was laying down flat on his stomach.

“‘s okay, just a nightmare is all,” Jack responded to his roommate's expression after a few seconds. He heard a light sigh coming from Gabriel and saw him rub his tired eyes; not the answer he wanted to hear apparently. Jack took the time to read the digital clock on the nightstand that separated their two beds. 1956, 7:56 PM. Lights out at 2100 sharp.

Great, that nightmare will definitely keep him up when they have a scheduled two hour straight warm up tomorrow at fuck o'clock in the morning. Jack saw Gabriel follow where his blue eyes were looking in his peripheral vision.

“What was it about?” Jack shook his head again to show that the Latino shouldn't worry. Gabriel already has an ass-load of problems on his plate from being here longer than the blonde and has more assignments. Jack doesn't want him to worry about something as little as a nightmare.

The blonde heard him sigh again. “Well, whatever it was it shouldn't be about our last mission. We both know it was intense, and we're pretty damn lucky to come out in one piece,” the brunette forced out a laugh--hollow almost, “but you need to relax, sunshine.”

“Easy for you to say,” Jack mumbled under his breath, voice raspy from not using it for how long he was asleep. Gabriel got up from his seat on the floor and went over to Jack, sitting on his bunk. Even though the blonde knew they can never become more than friends in this hell they call military, he wants to believe they both make it out alive and try to expand their friendship. Instead, Jack put his head against one of Gabriel's shoulders and left it there. Gabe put his own chin atop a mass of golden blonde hair, and hugged his body closer. They stayed like that for a while, none of them moving. The only sounds they could hear were the other's slow breathing and steady heartbeats.

“We'll make it out of here, Jack,” Gabriel stated suddenly. “When we do, we'll protect the world from those rogue tin cans. I'll never leave you behind, _hermoso_.” Jack hugged Gabe tighter, and the other male returned his strength.

Jack didn't know when he fell asleep, but before he lost consciousness, the blonde heard a faint “ _te amo_ ” coming from the brunette.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I know. But the next few days will be much longer, I can promise you that! Hope you enjoyed nonetheless :>
> 
> You can find me posting shitty R76 tweets [here](https://mobile.twitter.com/GlutonyBiscuits)


End file.
